the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Members of Parliament
This is a list of all the Members of Parliament representing all 650 constituencies across the United Kingdom. =List of all current MPS= A Atkins, Victoria (Conservative) Louth and Horncastle Austin, Ian (Labour) Dudley North B back to top Bacon, Mr Richard (Conservative) South Norfolk Badenoch, Mrs Kemi (Conservative) Saffron Walden Bailey, Mr Adrian (Labour (Co-op)) West Bromwich West Baker, Mr Steve (Conservative) Wycombe Baldwin, Harriett (Conservative) West Worcestershire Barclay, Stephen (Conservative) North East Cambridgeshire Bardell, Hannah (Scottish National Party) Livingston Baron, Mr John (Conservative) Basildon and Billericay Barron, Sir Kevin (Labour) Rother Valley Bebb, Guto (Conservative) Aberconwy Beckett, Margaret (Labour) Derby South Begley, Órfhlaith (Sinn Féin) West Tyrone Bellingham, Sir Henry (Conservative) North West Norfolk Benn, Hilary (Labour) Leeds Central Benyon, Richard (Conservative) Newbury Bercow, John (Speaker) Buckingham Beresford, Sir Paul (Conservative) Mole Valley Berger, Luciana (Labour (Co-op)) Liverpool, Wavertree Berry, Jake (Conservative) Rossendale and Darwen Betts, Mr Clive (Labour) Sheffield South East Black, Mhairi (Scottish National Party) Paisley and Renfrewshire South Blackford, Ian (Scottish National Party) Ross, Skye and Lochaber Blackman, Bob (Conservative) Harrow East Blackman, Kirsty (Scottish National Party) Aberdeen North Blackman-Woods, Dr Roberta (Labour) City of Durham Blomfield, Paul (Labour) Sheffield Central Blunt, Crispin (Conservative) Reigate Boles, Nick (Conservative) Grantham and Stamford Bone, Mr Peter (Conservative) Wellingborough Bottomley, Sir Peter (Conservative) Worthing West Bowie, Andrew (Conservative) West Aberdeenshire and Kincardine Brabin, Tracy (Labour (Co-op)) Batley and Spen Bradley, Ben (Conservative) Mansfield Bradley, Karen (Conservative) Staffordshire Moorlands Bradshaw, Mr Ben (Labour) Exeter Brady, Sir Graham (Conservative) Altrincham and Sale West Brady, Mickey (Sinn Féin) Newry and Armagh Brake, Tom (Liberal Democrat) Carshalton and Wallington Braverman, Suella (Conservative) Fareham Brennan, Kevin (Labour) Cardiff West Brereton, Jack (Conservative) Stoke-on-Trent South Bridgen, Andrew (Conservative) North West Leicestershire Brine, Steve (Conservative) Winchester Brock, Deidre (Scottish National Party) Edinburgh North and Leith Brokenshire, James (Conservative) Old Bexley and Sidcup Brown, Alan (Scottish National Party) Kilmarnock and Loudoun Brown, Lyn (Labour) West Ham Brown, Mr Nicholas (Labour) Newcastle upon Tyne East Bruce, Fiona (Conservative) Congleton Bryant, Chris (Labour) Rhondda Buck, Ms Karen (Labour) Westminster North Buckland, Robert (Conservative) South Swindon Burden, Richard (Labour) Birmingham, Northfield Burghart, Alex (Conservative) Brentwood and Ongar Burgon, Richard (Labour) Leeds East Burns, Conor (Conservative) Bournemouth West Burt, Alistair (Conservative) North East Bedfordshire Butler, Dawn (Labour) Brent Central Byrne, Liam (Labour) Birmingham, Hodge Hill C back to top Cable, Sir Vince (Liberal Democrat) Twickenham Cadbury, Ruth (Labour) Brentford and Isleworth Cairns, Alun (Conservative) Vale of Glamorgan Cameron, Dr Lisa (Scottish National Party) East Kilbride, Strathaven and Lesmahagow Campbell, Sir Alan (Labour) Tynemouth Campbell, Mr Gregory (Democratic Unionist Party) East Londonderry Campbell, Mr Ronnie (Labour) Blyth Valley Carden, Dan (Labour) Liverpool, Walton Carmichael, Mr Alistair (Liberal Democrat) Orkney and Shetland Cartlidge, James (Conservative) South Suffolk Cash, Sir William (Conservative) Stone Caulfield, Maria (Conservative) Lewes Chalk, Alex (Conservative) Cheltenham Champion, Sarah (Labour) Rotherham Chapman, Douglas (Scottish National Party) Dunfermline and West Fife Chapman, Jenny (Labour) Darlington Charalambous, Bambos (Labour) Enfield, Southgate Cherry, Joanna (Scottish National Party) Edinburgh South West Chishti, Rehman (Conservative) Gillingham and Rainham Chope, Sir Christopher (Conservative) Christchurch Churchill, Jo (Conservative) Bury St Edmunds Clark, Colin (Conservative) Gordon Clark, Greg (Conservative) Tunbridge Wells Clarke, Mr Kenneth (Conservative) Rushcliffe Clarke, Mr Simon (Conservative) Middlesbrough South and East Cleveland Cleverly, James (Conservative) Braintree Clifton-Brown, Sir Geoffrey (Conservative) The Cotswolds Clwyd, Ann (Labour) Cynon Valley Coaker, Vernon (Labour) Gedling Coffey, Ann (Labour) Stockport Coffey, Dr Thérèse (Conservative) Suffolk Coastal Collins, Damian (Conservative) Folkestone and Hythe Cooper, Julie (Labour) Burnley Cooper, Rosie (Labour) West Lancashire Cooper, Yvette (Labour) Normanton, Pontefract and Castleford Corbyn, Jeremy (Labour) Islington North Costa, Alberto (Conservative) South Leicestershire Courts, Robert (Conservative) Witney Cowan, Ronnie (Scottish National Party) Inverclyde Cox, Mr Geoffrey (Conservative) Torridge and West Devon Coyle, Neil (Labour) Bermondsey and Old Southwark Crabb, Stephen (Conservative) Preseli Pembrokeshire Crausby, Sir David (Labour) Bolton North East Crawley, Angela (Scottish National Party) Lanark and Hamilton East Creagh, Mary (Labour) Wakefield Creasy, Stella (Labour (Co-op)) Walthamstow Crouch, Tracey (Conservative) Chatham and Aylesford Cruddas, Jon (Labour) Dagenham and Rainham Cryer, John (Labour) Leyton and Wanstead Cummins, Judith (Labour) Bradford South Cunningham, Alex (Labour) Stockton North Cunningham, Mr Jim (Labour) Coventry South D back to top Daby, Janet (Labour) Lewisham East Dakin, Nic (Labour) Scunthorpe Davey, Sir Edward (Liberal Democrat) Kingston and Surbiton David, Wayne (Labour) Caerphilly Davies, Chris (Conservative) Brecon and Radnorshire Davies, David T. C. (Conservative) Monmouth Davies, Geraint (Labour (Co-op)) Swansea West Davies, Glyn (Conservative) Montgomeryshire Davies, Mims (Conservative) Eastleigh Davies, Philip (Conservative) Shipley Davis, Mr David (Conservative) Haltemprice and Howden Day, Martyn (Scottish National Party) Linlithgow and East Falkirk De Cordova, Marsha (Labour) Battersea De Piero, Gloria (Labour) Ashfield Debbonaire, Thangam (Labour) Bristol West Dent Coad, Emma (Labour) Kensington Dhesi, Mr Tanmanjeet Singh (Labour) Slough Dinenage, Caroline (Conservative) Gosport Djanogly, Mr Jonathan (Conservative) Huntingdon Docherty, Leo (Conservative) Aldershot Docherty-Hughes, Martin (Scottish National Party) West Dunbartonshire Dodds, Anneliese (Labour (Co-op)) Oxford East Dodds, Nigel (Democratic Unionist Party) Belfast North Donaldson, Sir Jeffrey M. (Democratic Unionist Party) Lagan Valley Donelan, Michelle (Conservative) Chippenham Dorries, Ms Nadine (Conservative) Mid Bedfordshire Double, Steve (Conservative) St Austell and Newquay Doughty, Stephen (Labour (Co-op)) Cardiff South and Penarth Dowd, Peter (Labour) Bootle Dowden, Oliver (Conservative) Hertsmere Doyle-Price, Jackie (Conservative) Thurrock Drax, Richard (Conservative) South Dorset Drew, Dr David (Labour (Co-op)) Stroud Dromey, Jack (Labour) Birmingham, Erdington Duddridge, James (Conservative) Rochford and Southend East Duffield, Rosie (Labour) Canterbury Duguid, David (Conservative) Banff and Buchan Duncan, Sir Alan (Conservative) Rutland and Melton Duncan Smith, Mr Iain (Conservative) Chingford and Woodford Green Dunne, Mr Philip (Conservative) Ludlow E back to top Eagle, Ms Angela (Labour) Wallasey Eagle, Maria (Labour) Garston and Halewood Edwards, Jonathan (Plaid Cymru) Carmarthen East and Dinefwr Efford, Clive (Labour) Eltham Elliott, Julie (Labour) Sunderland Central Ellis, Michael (Conservative) Northampton North Ellman, Dame Louise (Labour (Co-op)) Liverpool, Riverside Ellwood, Mr Tobias (Conservative) Bournemouth East Elmore, Chris (Labour) Ogmore Elphicke, Charlie (Conservative) Dover Esterson, Bill (Labour) Sefton Central Eustice, George (Conservative) Camborne and Redruth Evans, Chris (Labour (Co-op)) Islwyn Evans, Mr Nigel (Conservative) Ribble Valley Evennett, Sir David (Conservative) Bexleyheath and Crayford F back to top Fabricant, Michael (Conservative) Lichfield Fallon, Sir Michael (Conservative) Sevenoaks Farrelly, Paul (Labour) Newcastle-under-Lyme Farron, Tim (Liberal Democrat) Westmorland and Lonsdale Fellows, Marion (Scottish National Party) Motherwell and Wishaw Field, Frank (Independent) Birkenhead Field, Mark (Conservative) Cities of London and Westminster Fitzpatrick, Jim (Labour) Poplar and Limehouse Fletcher, Colleen (Labour) Coventry North East Flint, Caroline (Labour) Don Valley Flynn, Paul (Labour) Newport West Ford, Vicky (Conservative) Chelmsford Foster, Kevin (Conservative) Torbay Fovargue, Yvonne (Labour) Makerfield Fox, Dr Liam (Conservative) North Somerset Foxcroft, Vicky (Labour) Lewisham, Deptford Francois, Mr Mark (Conservative) Rayleigh and Wickford Frazer, Lucy (Conservative) South East Cambridgeshire Freeman, George (Conservative) Mid Norfolk Freer, Mike (Conservative) Finchley and Golders Green Frith, James (Labour) Bury North Furniss, Gill (Labour) Sheffield, Brightside and Hillsborough Fysh, Mr Marcus (Conservative) Yeovil G back to top Gaffney, Hugh (Labour) Coatbridge, Chryston and Bellshill Gale, Sir Roger (Conservative) North Thanet Gapes, Mike (Labour (Co-op)) Ilford South Gardiner, Barry (Labour) Brent North Garnier, Mark (Conservative) Wyre Forest Gauke, Mr David (Conservative) South West Hertfordshire George, Ruth (Labour) High Peak Gethins, Stephen (Scottish National Party) North East Fife Ghani, Ms Nusrat (Conservative) Wealden Gibb, Nick (Conservative) Bognor Regis and Littlehampton Gibson, Patricia (Scottish National Party) North Ayrshire and Arran Gildernew, Michelle (Sinn Féin) Fermanagh and South Tyrone Gill, Preet Kaur (Labour (Co-op)) Birmingham, Edgbaston Gillan, Dame Cheryl (Conservative) Chesham and Amersham Girvan, Paul (Democratic Unionist Party) South Antrim Glen, John (Conservative) Salisbury Glindon, Mary (Labour) North Tyneside Godsiff, Mr Roger (Labour) Birmingham, Hall Green Goldsmith, Zac (Conservative) Richmond Park Goodman, Helen (Labour) Bishop Auckland Goodwill, Mr Robert (Conservative) Scarborough and Whitby Gove, Michael (Conservative) Surrey Heath Grady, Patrick (Scottish National Party) Glasgow North Graham, Luke (Conservative) Ochil and South Perthshire Graham, Richard (Conservative) Gloucester Grant, Bill (Conservative) Ayr, Carrick and Cumnock Grant, Mrs Helen (Conservative) Maidstone and The Weald Grant, Peter (Scottish National Party) Glenrothes Gray, James (Conservative) North Wiltshire Gray, Neil (Scottish National Party) Airdrie and Shotts Grayling, Chris (Conservative) Epsom and Ewell Green, Chris (Conservative) Bolton West Green, Damian (Conservative) Ashford Green, Kate (Labour) Stretford and Urmston Greening, Justine (Conservative) Putney Greenwood, Lilian (Labour) Nottingham South Greenwood, Margaret (Labour) Wirral West Grieve, Mr Dominic (Conservative) Beaconsfield Griffith, Nia (Labour) Llanelli Griffiths, Andrew (Conservative) Burton Grogan, John (Labour) Keighley Gwynne, Andrew (Labour) Denton and Reddish Gyimah, Mr Sam (Conservative) East Surrey H back to top Haigh, Louise (Labour) Sheffield, Heeley Hair, Kirstene (Conservative) Angus Halfon, Robert (Conservative) Harlow Hall, Luke (Conservative) Thornbury and Yate Hamilton, Fabian (Labour) Leeds North East Hammond, Mr Philip (Conservative) Runnymede and Weybridge Hammond, Stephen (Conservative) Wimbledon Hancock, Matt (Conservative) West Suffolk Hands, Greg (Conservative) Chelsea and Fulham Hanson, David (Labour) Delyn Hardy, Emma (Labour) Kingston upon Hull West and Hessle Harman, Ms Harriet (Labour) Camberwell and Peckham Harper, Mr Mark (Conservative) Forest of Dean Harrington, Richard (Conservative) Watford Harris, Carolyn (Labour) Swansea East Harris, Rebecca (Conservative) Castle Point Harrison, Trudy (Conservative) Copeland Hart, Simon (Conservative) Carmarthen West and South Pembrokeshire Hayes, Helen (Labour) Dulwich and West Norwood Hayes, Sir John (Conservative) South Holland and The Deepings Hayman, Sue (Labour) Workington Hazzard, Chris (Sinn Féin) South Down Heald, Sir Oliver (Conservative) North East Hertfordshire Healey, John (Labour) Wentworth and Dearne Heappey, James (Conservative) Wells Heaton-Harris, Chris (Conservative) Daventry Heaton-Jones, Peter (Conservative) North Devon Henderson, Gordon (Conservative) Sittingbourne and Sheppey Hendrick, Sir Mark (Labour (Co-op)) Preston Hendry, Drew (Scottish National Party) Inverness, Nairn, Badenoch and Strathspey Hepburn, Mr Stephen (Labour) Jarrow Herbert, Nick (Conservative) Arundel and South Downs Hermon, Lady (Independent) North Down Hill, Mike (Labour) Hartlepool Hillier, Meg (Labour (Co-op)) Hackney South and Shoreditch Hinds, Mr Damian (Conservative) East Hampshire Hoare, Simon (Conservative) North Dorset Hobhouse, Wera (Liberal Democrat) Bath Hodge, Dame Margaret (Labour) Barking Hodgson, Mrs Sharon (Labour) Washington and Sunderland West Hoey, Kate (Labour) Vauxhall Hollern, Kate (Labour) Blackburn Hollingbery, George (Conservative) Meon Valley Hollinrake, Kevin (Conservative) Thirsk and Malton Hollobone, Mr Philip (Conservative) Kettering Holloway, Adam (Conservative) Gravesham Hopkins, Kelvin (Independent) Luton North Hosie, Stewart (Scottish National Party) Dundee East Howarth, Mr George (Labour) Knowsley Howell, John (Conservative) Henley Hoyle, Sir Lindsay (Labour) Chorley Huddleston, Nigel (Conservative) Mid Worcestershire Hughes, Eddie (Conservative) Walsall North Hunt, Mr Jeremy (Conservative) South West Surrey Huq, Dr Rupa (Labour) Ealing Central and Acton Hurd, Mr Nick (Conservative) Ruislip, Northwood and Pinner Hussain, Imran (Labour) Bradford East J back to top Jack, Mr Alister (Conservative) Dumfries and Galloway James, Margot (Conservative) Stourbridge Jardine, Christine (Liberal Democrat) Edinburgh West Jarvis, Dan (Labour) Barnsley Central Javid, Sajid (Conservative) Bromsgrove Jayawardena, Mr Ranil (Conservative) North East Hampshire Jenkin, Sir Bernard (Conservative) Harwich and North Essex Jenkyns, Andrea (Conservative) Morley and Outwood Jenrick, Robert (Conservative) Newark Johnson, Boris (Conservative) Uxbridge and South Ruislip Johnson, Dr Caroline (Conservative) Sleaford and North Hykeham Johnson, Diana (Labour) Kingston upon Hull North Johnson, Gareth (Conservative) Dartford Johnson, Joseph (Conservative) Orpington Jones, Andrew (Conservative) Harrogate and Knaresborough Jones, Darren (Labour) Bristol North West Jones, Mr David (Conservative) Clwyd West Jones, Gerald (Labour) Merthyr Tydfil and Rhymney Jones, Graham P (Labour) Hyndburn Jones, Helen (Labour) Warrington North Jones, Mr Kevan (Labour) North Durham Jones, Mr Marcus (Conservative) Nuneaton Jones, Sarah (Labour) Croydon Central Jones, Susan Elan (Labour) Clwyd South K back to top Kane, Mike (Labour) Wythenshawe and Sale East Kawczynski, Daniel (Conservative) Shrewsbury and Atcham Keegan, Gillian (Conservative) Chichester Keeley, Barbara (Labour) Worsley and Eccles South Kendall, Liz (Labour) Leicester West Kennedy, Seema (Conservative) South Ribble Kerr, Stephen (Conservative) Stirling Khan, Afzal (Labour) Manchester, Gorton Killen, Ged (Labour (Co-op)) Rutherglen and Hamilton West Kinnock, Stephen (Labour) Aberavon Knight, Sir Greg (Conservative) East Yorkshire Knight, Julian (Conservative) Solihull Kwarteng, Kwasi (Conservative) Spelthorne Kyle, Peter (Labour) Hove L back to top Laing, Dame Eleanor (Conservative) Epping Forest Laird, Lesley (Labour) Kirkcaldy and Cowdenbeath Lake, Ben (Plaid Cymru) Ceredigion Lamb, Norman (Liberal Democrat) North Norfolk Lammy, Mr David (Labour) Tottenham Lamont, John (Conservative) Berwickshire, Roxburgh and Selkirk Lancaster, Mark (Conservative) Milton Keynes North Latham, Mrs Pauline (Conservative) Mid Derbyshire Lavery, Ian (Labour) Wansbeck Law, Chris (Scottish National Party) Dundee West Leadsom, Andrea (Conservative) South Northamptonshire Lee, Karen (Labour) Lincoln Lee, Dr Phillip (Conservative) Bracknell Lefroy, Jeremy (Conservative) Stafford Leigh, Sir Edward (Conservative) Gainsborough Leslie, Mr Chris (Labour (Co-op)) Nottingham East Letwin, Sir Oliver (Conservative) West Dorset Lewell-Buck, Mrs Emma (Labour) South Shields Lewer, Andrew (Conservative) Northampton South Lewis, Brandon (Conservative) Great Yarmouth Lewis, Clive (Labour) Norwich South Lewis, Mr Ivan (Independent) Bury South Lewis, Dr Julian (Conservative) New Forest East Liddell-Grainger, Mr Ian (Conservative) Bridgwater and West Somerset Lidington, Mr David (Conservative) Aylesbury Linden, David (Scottish National Party) Glasgow East Little Pengelly, Emma (Democratic Unionist Party) Belfast South Lloyd, Stephen (Independent) Eastbourne Lloyd, Tony (Labour) Rochdale Long Bailey, Rebecca (Labour) Salford and Eccles Lopez, Julia (Conservative) Hornchurch and Upminster Lopresti, Jack (Conservative) Filton and Bradley Stoke Lord, Mr Jonathan (Conservative) Woking Loughton, Tim (Conservative) East Worthing and Shoreham Lucas, Caroline (Green Party) Brighton, Pavilion Lucas, Ian C. (Labour) Wrexham Lynch, Holly (Labour) Halifax M back to top McCabe, Steve (Labour) Birmingham, Selly Oak McCallion, Elisha (Sinn Féin) Foyle McCarthy, Kerry (Labour) Bristol East McDonagh, Siobhain (Labour) Mitcham and Morden McDonald, Andy (Labour) Middlesbrough McDonald, Stewart Malcolm (Scottish National Party) Glasgow South McDonald, Stuart C. (Scottish National Party) Cumbernauld, Kilsyth and Kirkintilloch East McDonnell, John (Labour) Hayes and Harlington McFadden, Mr Pat (Labour) Wolverhampton South East McGinn, Conor (Labour) St Helens North McGovern, Alison (Labour) Wirral South McInnes, Liz (Labour) Heywood and Middleton Mackinlay, Craig (Conservative) South Thanet McKinnell, Catherine (Labour) Newcastle upon Tyne North Maclean, Rachel (Conservative) Redditch McLoughlin, Sir Patrick (Conservative) Derbyshire Dales McMahon, Jim (Labour (Co-op)) Oldham West and Royton McMorrin, Anna (Labour) Cardiff North McNally, John (Scottish National Party) Falkirk MacNeil, Angus Brendan (Scottish National Party) Na h-Eileanan an Iar McPartland, Stephen (Conservative) Stevenage McVey, Esther (Conservative) Tatton Madders, Justin (Labour) Ellesmere Port and Neston Mahmood, Mr Khalid (Labour) Birmingham, Perry Barr Mahmood, Shabana (Labour) Birmingham, Ladywood Main, Mrs Anne (Conservative) St Albans Mak, Alan (Conservative) Havant Malhotra, Seema (Labour (Co-op)) Feltham and Heston Malthouse, Kit (Conservative) North West Hampshire Mann, John (Labour) Bassetlaw Mann, Scott (Conservative) North Cornwall Marsden, Gordon (Labour) Blackpool South Martin, Sandy (Labour) Ipswich Maskell, Rachael (Labour (Co-op)) York Central Maskey, Paul (Sinn Féin) Belfast West Masterton, Paul (Conservative) East Renfrewshire Matheson, Christian (Labour) City of Chester May, Mrs Theresa (Conservative) Maidenhead Maynard, Paul (Conservative) Blackpool North and Cleveleys Mearns, Ian (Labour) Gateshead Menzies, Mark (Conservative) Fylde Mercer, Johnny (Conservative) Plymouth, Moor View Merriman, Huw (Conservative) Bexhill and Battle Metcalfe, Stephen (Conservative) South Basildon and East Thurrock Miliband, Edward (Labour) Doncaster North Miller, Mrs Maria (Conservative) Basingstoke Milling, Amanda (Conservative) Cannock Chase Mills, Nigel (Conservative) Amber Valley Milton, Anne (Conservative) Guildford Mitchell, Mr Andrew (Conservative) Sutton Coldfield Molloy, Francie (Sinn Féin) Mid Ulster Monaghan, Carol (Scottish National Party) Glasgow North West Moon, Mrs Madeleine (Labour) Bridgend Moore, Damien (Conservative) Southport Moran, Layla (Liberal Democrat) Oxford West and Abingdon Mordaunt, Penny (Conservative) Portsmouth North Morden, Jessica (Labour) Newport East Morgan, Nicky (Conservative) Loughborough Morgan, Stephen (Labour) Portsmouth South Morris, Anne Marie (Conservative) Newton Abbot Morris, David (Conservative) Morecambe and Lunesdale Morris, Grahame (Labour) Easington Morris, James (Conservative) Halesowen and Rowley Regis Morton, Wendy (Conservative) Aldridge-Brownhills Mundell, David (Conservative) Dumfriesshire, Clydesdale and Tweeddale Murray, Ian (Labour) Edinburgh South Murray, Mrs Sheryll (Conservative) South East Cornwall Murrison, Dr Andrew (Conservative) South West Wiltshire N back to top Nandy, Lisa (Labour) Wigan Neill, Robert (Conservative) Bromley and Chislehurst Newlands, Gavin (Scottish National Party) Paisley and Renfrewshire North Newton, Sarah (Conservative) Truro and Falmouth Nokes, Caroline (Conservative) Romsey and Southampton North Norman, Jesse (Conservative) Hereford and South Herefordshire Norris, Alex (Labour (Co-op)) Nottingham North O back to top O'Brien, Neil (Conservative) Harborough Offord, Dr Matthew (Conservative) Hendon O'Hara, Brendan (Scottish National Party) Argyll and Bute O'Mara, Jared (Independent) Sheffield, Hallam Onasanya, Fiona (Independent) Peterborough Onn, Melanie (Labour) Great Grimsby Onwurah, Chi (Labour) Newcastle upon Tyne Central Opperman, Guy (Conservative) Hexham Osamor, Kate (Labour (Co-op)) Edmonton Owen, Albert (Labour) Ynys Môn P back to top Paisley, Ian (Democratic Unionist Party) North Antrim Parish, Neil (Conservative) Tiverton and Honiton Patel, Priti (Conservative) Witham Paterson, Mr Owen (Conservative) North Shropshire Pawsey, Mark (Conservative) Rugby Peacock, Stephanie (Labour) Barnsley East Pearce, Teresa (Labour) Erith and Thamesmead Penning, Sir Mike (Conservative) Hemel Hempstead Pennycook, Matthew (Labour) Greenwich and Woolwich Penrose, John (Conservative) Weston-super-Mare Percy, Andrew (Conservative) Brigg and Goole Perkins, Toby (Labour) Chesterfield Perry, Claire (Conservative) Devizes Phillips, Jess (Labour) Birmingham, Yardley Phillipson, Bridget (Labour) Houghton and Sunderland South Philp, Chris (Conservative) Croydon South Pidcock, Laura (Labour) North West Durham Pincher, Christopher (Conservative) Tamworth Platt, Jo (Labour (Co-op)) Leigh Pollard, Luke (Labour (Co-op)) Plymouth, Sutton and Devonport Poulter, Dr Dan (Conservative) Central Suffolk and North Ipswich Pound, Stephen (Labour) Ealing North Pow, Rebecca (Conservative) Taunton Deane Powell, Lucy (Labour (Co-op)) Manchester Central Prentis, Victoria (Conservative) Banbury Prisk, Mr Mark (Conservative) Hertford and Stortford Pritchard, Mark (Conservative) The Wrekin Pursglove, Tom (Conservative) Corby Q back to top Quin, Jeremy (Conservative) Horsham Quince, Will (Conservative) Colchester Qureshi, Yasmin (Labour) Bolton South East R back to top Raab, Dominic (Conservative) Esher and Walton Rashid, Faisal (Labour) Warrington South Rayner, Angela (Labour) Ashton-under-Lyne Redwood, John (Conservative) Wokingham Reed, Mr Steve (Labour (Co-op)) Croydon North Rees, Christina (Labour (Co-op)) Neath Rees-Mogg, Mr Jacob (Conservative) North East Somerset Reeves, Ellie (Labour) Lewisham West and Penge Reeves, Rachel (Labour) Leeds West Reynolds, Emma (Labour) Wolverhampton North East Reynolds, Jonathan (Labour (Co-op)) Stalybridge and Hyde Rimmer, Ms Marie (Labour) St Helens South and Whiston Robertson, Mr Laurence (Conservative) Tewkesbury Robinson, Gavin (Democratic Unionist Party) Belfast East Robinson, Mr Geoffrey (Labour) Coventry North West Robinson, Mary (Conservative) Cheadle Rodda, Matt (Labour) Reading East Rosindell, Andrew (Conservative) Romford Ross, Douglas (Conservative) Moray Rowley, Danielle (Labour) Midlothian Rowley, Lee (Conservative) North East Derbyshire Ruane, Chris (Labour) Vale of Clwyd Rudd, Amber (Conservative) Hastings and Rye Russell-Moyle, Lloyd (Labour (Co-op)) Brighton, Kemptown Rutley, David (Conservative) Macclesfield Ryan, Joan (Labour) Enfield North S back to top Sandbach, Antoinette (Conservative) Eddisbury Saville Roberts, Liz (Plaid Cymru) Dwyfor Meirionnydd Scully, Paul (Conservative) Sutton and Cheam Seely, Mr Bob (Conservative) Isle of Wight Selous, Andrew (Conservative) South West Bedfordshire Shah, Naz (Labour) Bradford West Shannon, Jim (Democratic Unionist Party) Strangford Shapps, Grant (Conservative) Welwyn Hatfield Sharma, Alok (Conservative) Reading West Sharma, Mr Virendra (Labour) Ealing, Southall Sheerman, Mr Barry (Labour (Co-op)) Huddersfield Shelbrooke, Alec (Conservative) Elmet and Rothwell Sheppard, Tommy (Scottish National Party) Edinburgh East Sherriff, Paula (Labour) Dewsbury Shuker, Mr Gavin (Labour (Co-op)) Luton South Siddiq, Tulip (Labour) Hampstead and Kilburn Simpson, David (Democratic Unionist Party) Upper Bann Simpson, Mr Keith (Conservative) Broadland Skidmore, Chris (Conservative) Kingswood Skinner, Mr Dennis (Labour) Bolsover Slaughter, Andy (Labour) Hammersmith Smeeth, Ruth (Labour) Stoke-on-Trent North Smith, Angela (Labour) Penistone and Stocksbridge Smith, Cat (Labour) Lancaster and Fleetwood Smith, Chloe (Conservative) Norwich North Smith, Eleanor (Labour) Wolverhampton South West Smith, Henry (Conservative) Crawley Smith, Jeff (Labour) Manchester, Withington Smith, Julian (Conservative) Skipton and Ripon Smith, Laura (Labour) Crewe and Nantwich Smith, Nick (Labour) Blaenau Gwent Smith, Owen (Labour) Pontypridd Smith, Royston (Conservative) Southampton, Itchen Smyth, Karin (Labour) Bristol South Snell, Gareth (Labour (Co-op)) Stoke-on-Trent Central Soames, Sir Nicholas (Conservative) Mid Sussex Sobel, Alex (Labour (Co-op)) Leeds North West Soubry, Anna (Conservative) Broxtowe Spellar, John (Labour) Warley Spelman, Dame Caroline (Conservative) Meriden Spencer, Mark (Conservative) Sherwood Starmer, Keir (Labour) Holborn and St Pancras Stephens, Chris (Scottish National Party) Glasgow South West Stephenson, Andrew (Conservative) Pendle Stevens, Jo (Labour) Cardiff Central Stevenson, John (Conservative) Carlisle Stewart, Bob (Conservative) Beckenham Stewart, Iain (Conservative) Milton Keynes South Stewart, Rory (Conservative) Penrith and The Border Stone, Jamie (Liberal Democrat) Caithness, Sutherland and Easter Ross Streeter, Sir Gary (Conservative) South West Devon Streeting, Wes (Labour) Ilford North Stride, Mel (Conservative) Central Devon Stringer, Graham (Labour) Blackley and Broughton Stuart, Graham (Conservative) Beverley and Holderness Sturdy, Julian (Conservative) York Outer Sunak, Rishi (Conservative) Richmond (Yorks) Swayne, Sir Desmond (Conservative) New Forest West Sweeney, Mr Paul (Labour (Co-op)) Glasgow North East Swinson, Jo (Liberal Democrat) East Dunbartonshire Swire, Sir Hugo (Conservative) East Devon Syms, Sir Robert (Conservative) Poole T back to top Tami, Mark (Labour) Alyn and Deeside Thewliss, Alison (Scottish National Party) Glasgow Central Thomas, Derek (Conservative) St Ives Thomas, Gareth (Labour (Co-op)) Harrow West Thomas-Symonds, Nick (Labour) Torfaen Thomson, Ross (Conservative) Aberdeen South Thornberry, Emily (Labour) Islington South and Finsbury Throup, Maggie (Conservative) Erewash Timms, Stephen (Labour) East Ham Tolhurst, Kelly (Conservative) Rochester and Strood Tomlinson, Justin (Conservative) North Swindon Tomlinson, Michael (Conservative) Mid Dorset and North Poole Tracey, Craig (Conservative) North Warwickshire Tredinnick, David (Conservative) Bosworth Trevelyan, Anne-Marie (Conservative) Berwick-upon-Tweed Trickett, Jon (Labour) Hemsworth Truss, Elizabeth (Conservative) South West Norfolk Tugendhat, Tom (Conservative) Tonbridge and Malling Turley, Anna (Labour (Co-op)) Redcar Turner, Karl (Labour) Kingston upon Hull East Twigg, Derek (Labour) Halton Twigg, Stephen (Labour (Co-op)) Liverpool, West Derby Twist, Liz (Labour) Blaydon U back to top Umunna, Chuka (Labour) Streatham V back to top Vaizey, Mr Edward (Conservative) Wantage Vara, Mr Shailesh (Conservative) North West Cambridgeshire Vaz, Keith (Labour) Leicester East Vaz, Valerie (Labour) Walsall South Vickers, Martin (Conservative) Cleethorpes Villiers, Theresa (Conservative) Chipping Barnet W back to top Walker, Mr Charles (Conservative) Broxbourne Walker, Mr Robin (Conservative) Worcester Walker, Thelma (Labour) Colne Valley Wallace, Mr Ben (Conservative) Wyre and Preston North Warburton, David (Conservative) Somerton and Frome Warman, Matt (Conservative) Boston and Skegness Watling, Giles (Conservative) Clacton Watson, Tom (Labour) West Bromwich East West, Catherine (Labour) Hornsey and Wood Green Western, Matt (Labour) Warwick and Leamington Whately, Helen (Conservative) Faversham and Mid Kent Wheeler, Mrs Heather (Conservative) South Derbyshire Whitehead, Dr Alan (Labour) Southampton, Test Whitfield, Martin (Labour) East Lothian Whitford, Dr Philippa (Scottish National Party) Central Ayrshire Whittaker, Craig (Conservative) Calder Valley Whittingdale, Mr John (Conservative) Maldon Wiggin, Bill (Conservative) North Herefordshire Williams, Hywel (Plaid Cymru) Arfon Williams, Dr Paul (Labour) Stockton South Williamson, Chris (Labour) Derby North Williamson, Gavin (Conservative) South Staffordshire Wilson, Phil (Labour) Sedgefield Wilson, Sammy (Democratic Unionist Party) East Antrim Winterton, Dame Rosie (Labour) Doncaster Central Wishart, Pete (Scottish National Party) Perth and North Perthshire Wollaston, Dr Sarah (Conservative) Totnes Wood, Mike (Conservative) Dudley South Woodcock, John (Independent) Barrow and Furness Wragg, Mr William (Conservative) Hazel Grove Wright, Jeremy (Conservative) Kenilworth and Southam Y back to top Yasin, Mohammad (Labour) Bedford Z back to top Zahawi, Nadhim (Conservative) Stratford-on-Avon Zeichner, Daniel (Labour) Cambridge Category:Members of Parliament